


can't get you off my mind (tom holland x reader)

by yeeyee101



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeyee101/pseuds/yeeyee101
Summary: just to clear up some shortcuts!:(h/t)- hometown(h/c)- homecountryyou're a nineteen year old senior from (h/c), who is good friends with Tom. this winter you came in London, after a year of not seeing him. some things  will change for better... and some notenjoy the story!!
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield/Reader
Kudos: 3





	can't get you off my mind (tom holland x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my new story ! there are gonna be some parts where i personally will listen to some songs cause- vibes, sooo here ate some vibey songs:  
> Niall Horan- heartbreak weather  
> niall horan- black and white  
> ariana grande, justin bieber- stuck with you  
> ariana grande- better off (ik its a break up song but i love it)  
> dua lipa- cool  
> dua lipa- levitating  
> shawn mendes- lost in japan  
> taylor swift, shawn menes - lover  
> troye sivan, ariana grande- dance to this  
> ariana grande-everytime  
> thank you to my friend for some ideas :)

Working on the geography project in London was so boring. You just wanted to walk in these rainy streets, cause holidays before wrecking your mind on last three months of high-school were just what you needed. You were from (h/c), (h/t) to be correct. Your aunt had a house in south-west London, which was perfect. London had the best wetter, all around the year, but summer was your favorite. Not to warm, not too cold, sometimes even rain... You loved it. Why were you here, and how long were you here? Well, you've been coming to London, over summer since you were 14. Your parents thought it would be a good idea, to go in London, and learn more english, since you were really good at it already.

In London, you've met quite a lot friends. Not, first time when you came but next years you've met a lot of people. The first boy you met was Harrison, or Haz how you liked to call him. He was two years older then you, but almost like he wasn't. You two met when you were walking in the forest, close where you live. Days of talking and you decided to hang out. Haz and you were quite close, like best friends.What was even better, was that you two lived three houses from each other. Next year, when you were fifteen, Haz introduced you to his few other friends: Harry, Sam and Tom. The three of the boys were brothers. As with Haz, you were quite close to them. All four of you had a group chat, and when you were in (h/c) every month or so, you would text each other to catch up.Yes, Haz was something like your brother how good friends you were, but you were also close with Tom, Sam and Harry. The four of you were the iconic friend group. You had fun, you had the time of your life and you were never bored. Something interesting would always happen. At first, your parents were a little worried about you hanging out only with boys, but soon they realized it was nothing to be worried, cause they were just friends.

As four of you started to grow up you all had your goals in life: Harry is a photographer, Sam a chef, you mostly still focusing to get to collage, Tom was really passionate about acting and he had your support. He was really into acting and Harrison was always helping him the most. Of course, they were best buds. One summer, well to be correct when you were 17, the squad was hanging out in Haz's backyard. Then Tom had an announcement to make.After about five minutes of all four of you smiling like idiots he said that he will be taking the role of new Spider-Man. Basically, he was already filming but you didn't know. Everyone else did. You jumped and hugged him.That was the last time you saw Tom until this summer. Yes, you two maybe didn't see each other for a while for a year but you Face-timed as much as you could. Okay, now back to where we started this story.

You were alone in London, cause your family decided to spend holidays in (h/c), and leave you by yourself so you can just think straight. Your parents know that you're mature and responsible, so it was no problem leaving you alone. Today was your second day in London, and you still didn't talk to Haz or any of the boys. It's not like you didn't want to, you just needed some time for yourself, to be in peace, because of school and everything. It's not easy to be a senior in high-school.  
Walking down, to go to the kitchen you heard a knock on your door. Stopping and looking straight at the door, you were scared and confused. Yes, this wasn't your first time in London, but it was your first time alone in London. Then someone knocked again. You slowly walk to the door, and ask:

"Who is it?" you could hear that your voice was shaking

. Then you heard another knock, which made you jump behind a little "Hey, (Y/n), it's me Haz." you open the door and instantly feel a weight dropping of your heart. Haz pulls you into a hug and says: "You good?" you pull away from the hug "Yeah, yeah, just thought it was someone else." with your hands you show him to come in "Hi, Haz!" then you say cheerfully "What now you're hiding from me? You didn't forget that I live three houses from you, right?" he asked "No, I didn't, don't worry." you answered, while walking into your kitchen "So what brings you here?" pouring yourself a glass of water you asked "Maybe I should ask what brings you here, without even saying hello to Haz-Haz?" he asked while making a pouty face and looking at you with his blue-puppy eyes. Haz-Haz was a nickname you gave him years ago, and you would only call him that when you would need something or you did something bad. That was a proof that you act like siblings. You loved him cause he was always close to you and always here for you. Even when you couldn't see him. "Well, Haz-Haz" you started teasingly " I was planning on to call you, and the boys, tonight, but here we are." you point with your hands at him "Were you hiding, cause, again, I can see your house from my room. I _know_ when someone is in, and someone out."

he pointed the know out, and you just nodded and continued

"I know, I know..I came like two days ago, so you didn't miss out on anything. But I didn't mean to call until tonight, cause I have school, and the plan was just two get my mind of it, but it's hard when you have two projects. " your eyes fall down on the floor " And, plus, it's not like I would spend New Year's out here all alone." you smile at Haz

"Projects? What teachers give projects on a winter break?" he stood there in confusion with crossed arms

"A geography teacher who hates you and an english teacher who is obsessed with our friend Tom." you said rolling your eyes "Oh, sorry, I'm rude. Want something to drink, eat?" Haz just shook his head 

"Wait? Tom? How does she know that you're his friend?" he was more confused 

"It's a long story. Trust me. I can tell it sometime." you said half laughing 

"While we're at Tom" you looked at him and your eyes instantly lit up " Well..." he stopped , stared at you for a second and then with a smirk on his face "Someone, misses Tom, quite a lot, huh?" he put his hands on his hips, and you felt yourself blushing. 

"I-I mean, I do miss him, I haven't seen him in a year." you tried to make it casual as possible. Your heart was pounding faster then ever. Maybe it was a crush? Like, what was happening all of a sudden? No, it's not a crush, like you haven't seen the guy live in a year. 

"Yeah, mhm, I'll see about that." he looked at you with his eyes closing a little "Tom's here, to cut the story, and he asked if you're here and he asked if you'd like to come tonight? I was like, she's here, but she didn't call me, so I'm here!" he smiled and sat down on the chair

"Yeah, sure. Where and when?" you asked, again, trying to seem like you don't care that much

"Tom's place, 8.00pm. I'll pick you up at 7.50. Be ready." he said getting up and walking to the door

"Sure, but don't be late." you said. He just nodded.And right when he got out, he turned and said:

"I know you two Face-Timed. Like a lot. I'm his assistant. Forgot?" he siad with a smirk

"I hate you." you closed the door before he said

"7.50pm!"

he yelled before you slammed the door. You mind starts to wonder about Tom. Seeing him after a year? How will he react? How will you react? Did he change? Yeah, you guys talked a lot, but who know, maybe it was just pretending. After you snap out, you quickly go to the kitchen and look at the time. The clock said it was 6.30 pm, which basically was the time you'd start getting ready. You hurry into the bathroom, and hop into the shower. After showering, you plug in your straightener, and rush to your suitcase to pick out something to wear. Skinny black jeans, and a crew neck was a match for you. Nothing too much, just simple and cute. In your outfit for the night, you walk in the bathroom and start doing your hair. When you were done the clock on your phone said it was 7.15pm. Okay, you still have some time. Then, you started doing your makeup. You decided to do something easy, and natural. A little bit of your perfume, and your done. As you were walking out of the bathroom, you saw your polaroid sitting on the bed. You grabbed it and sat down in the living room on your phone. Quickly, you heard the bell, and you grabbed your purse, and walked out. When you got into Haz's car, he started:

"Someone got ready.." he turned on the car and looked at you with a smirk

"Shut up or I'll throw you out the car." you turned your face to him. He just nodded. The rest of the drive went pretty smooth, you two mostly talked about how's your school, how was filming in Atlanta with Tom and gossiping about people you don't like. After about 10 minutes of laughing you finally arrived at Tom's place. You waited for Harrison to park his car, and then he knocked on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened. Behind them it was Harry. He looked at you with a surprised face, and then pulled you into a tight hug. You pull away from the hug and say:

"Hey, Harry, did you miss me?" you smiled

"Nooo, of course not" he said putting his hand on your back and leading you inside. There in the living room you saw Sam sitting, texting and smiling at his phone. You sneak behind him, and put your head on his shoulder. Then you put your hands on his eyes and say:

"Sam, you have a girl and you didn't tell me?" you act surprised. Sam takes your hands of his eyes, and looks at you and then at Harry in shook. He ran over you to hug you. You smile and then he pulls you away

"Wait, how are you here? You-you didn't call?" he looked very confused

"Surprise!" you said cheerfully "And where's the actor?" you ask Sam. You wanted to see Tom so badly. You missed him quite a lot, and he missed you to,

but you didn't know that. 

"He's in his room. Just knock." Sam said, and you nodded. You slowly and quietly walk to Tom's room. You take a deep breath and knock on Tom's door. You waited for a little, then the door in front of you opened. Your eyes met Tom's and you jumped right into his arms. He finally stood right next to you after hours, and hours of Face-Timing. You tucked your head into his chest and his arms were right at your waist. Then you hear Sam saying:

"Okay lovebirds, enough for today!" you pulled away from the hug and felt yourself blushing. You looked at Sam, then back at Tom and his squeezed you again and said:

"Aghh, I missed you!" his voice finally sounding real was comforting and nice

"Missed you too." you smile back at him. After that all four of you decided to go out and sit in the garden. There were wooden chairs and a little table . You sat in between Harry and Tom. After about an hour of catching up and drinking boys' favorite; beer, all of you were bored, and decided to play something fun.


End file.
